Final Fantasy: The Legend of Bahamut
Final Fantasy Legends II is a fan made game that's under development by Fan Made Games and it's being made with RPG Maker XP. It's a sequel to the mobile game Final Fantasy Legends: Warriors of Light and Darkness, ''which is now be localized as ''Final Fantasy Dimensions in America and it's expected to be released exclusively on the PC sometime this year. A playable demo has already been released and you can download it here. About This page is strictly for my fan game just like any other game out there that has a page like this. I don't have a real life Fan Made Games company at all, that name is just being used to promote my games and sites. Gameplay The gameplay of the game will be turn-based (obviously) and a monster and a character will take turns attacking one another. The game will feature attacking, casting magic, summoning beasts and using items all from a single command list, while all the information like character's names, hit points and ability points (that's what it's call in this game rather than magic points) will be at the bottom of the battle window. Your point of view while battling will be used by a side-view script. If you know RPG Maker, then you know what I mean. After the battle, you will earn Gil to buy stuff from shops and EXP to level up your character's stats. Each character will learn their abilities and magic in different ways. Black Magic and White Magic will be bought from shops for black mages and white mages, while another character will learn their abilities through leveling up, or find a skill lying on the ground, or through the main storyline. When you summon beasts into battle, your chosen summon will replace the characters in battle except for the summoner and each summon will get a certain number of turns before being dismissed from the battle. Acquiring summons in this game will require you to do battle with a summon before you can obtain it and they hide in places like shrines and caverns. The items in the game will be made up all of kinds of types like healing, key items and magic items. They can be bought from shops, treasure chests, pouches or find one lying anywhere on the ground. Plot The game takes place in the same world as the first Legends game, but set in a different time period. It's set many years after the first game with a completely different story. Story Something from another world or another dimension crash landed onto the world. People thought it was a meteorite, but that was when some people discovered that it wasn't, it was far from just a rock from space. It was in fact a monster, but not just any monster, it's a summon. Edlyn Highwood (the main protaginist) hears about this and she sets off to uncovered the truth about this legendary summon - with help from her friends. Downloable Content The game will have additional content when the game gets released from the likes of new episodes to mini-games, but nothing hasn't been confirmed yet. Game Content List of Characters List of Abilities List of Monster's Abilities List of Equipment List of Monsters List of Locations List of Items List of Jobs/Classes List of Summons External Links My Facebook Fan Page My Youtube Channel Category:Browse